


Laundry Day

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh muses to himself about his nephew's relationship with Hakoda while Zuko does his laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for the Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare Universe. Takes place before "Meet the Kids."
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

Iroh blew the steam off of his cup of Jasmine tea while he watched Zuko fold laundry at the kitchen table. Just because his nephew had left and gotten his own apartment, that did not mean that he did not come home to do laundry. The welcome and regular scene was a bit off this week. Both men were being far too quiet, Zuko because he was being exceptionally picky about how he folded a shirt that was obviously too big for him and Iroh because he was deep in thought, not that his serene expression gave that away. 

Iroh would always be supportive of his nephew. He just never dreamed that he’d have to be supportive of, well, this. In all of his thoughts about the future, never did Zuko being in a long distance relationship with a man old enough to be his father with children ever once occur to him. But here they were. He occasionally wondered if Zuko was mature enough to handle such a thing, but his nephew was always full of surprises. 

Iroh also wondered why Zuko had so much of Hakoda’s laundry this week. The boy normally snuck in an article of clothing or two but this looked like about two weeks worth of clothes, plus Zuko’s own laundry. Was he trying to see if he’d notice? Iroh gauged Zuko’s demeanor as he quietly sipped his tea. No, he’s too nervous to tease just yet. 

Not that Zuko was every particularly open to talking too much about Hakoda, without at least some nervousness. Part of Iroh was grateful for that, even if it had made him somewhat suspicious of the man’s treatment of his nephew at first. Zuko was never one to easily talk about his relationships though. Being gay was one of the few genuine shocks he’d given Iroh and he was fairly sure that never quite left Zuko’s mind whenever the topic came up.

But this was not some boy Zuko had met at school. This was very a grown man. Iroh refused to entertain the thoughts of possible daddy issues Zuko undoubtedly had that tried to enter his mind. 

Add to that Hakoda’s children and the long distance, and sometimes it left Iroh wanting to shake some sense into his nephew, but he was an adult now. They hadn’t just jumped into things. In fact, the way they had danced around dating each other had been a long and amusing process. It had also gained Iroh a regular customer that was willing to order just about any crazy thing that was suggested to him as long as Zuko was on shift. Hakoda was also a very good man and he seemed to be good for him. 

Those were the things Iroh had to remind himself of when Zuko was pouting over Hakoda’s long absences or was wondering out loud if he could handle dating someone with children. The boy was in pretty deep and Iroh often had the urge to smack some perspective into him. 

Hakoda seemed to be in this relationship as much as Zuko was and for that Iroh was very thankful. He treated Zuko well and was there for him as much as he could, without smothering the boy. Just as important, he brought out that all too rare smile of Zuko’s. 

Iroh let out a big sigh. At least he wasn’t still dating that strange obsessive boy. He looked over at his nephew, who was now fairly relaxed into his laundry folding.

“Zuko, that is not how you properly fold underwear. Here let me help you.”

Zuko now looked properly mortified.


End file.
